


Magical Boy Stiles

by oktizen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Magical Boys, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Puella Magi Madoka Magica AU, Team Human, Witch Deaton, after season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oktizen/pseuds/oktizen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Stiles turn his spark into his Soul Gem (or Spark Gem) and becomes the first magical boy (or girls) in over hundreds of years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I can’t stand back this time. They need help and this witch is obviously not slowing down anytime soon. Scott’s tired and beaten. Allison is out of arrows and is now numbering down the amount of enchanted bullets she has. Same thing goes for Braeden, the number of her guns slowly winding down. Isaac and Erica are worse for wear. Heck, even Peter is almost down for the count, if it wasn’t for Derek barking orders. Jackson and Boyd seem to be okay as they were trying to distract this witch from attacking the others.

I was currently next to Lydia and Danny, watching from behind the tree lines. We have already used all of our Molotov cocktail. We are out of arsenals. Our werewolves were almost close to death. I felt like there was no way to actually take down this baddy. Well not in any way my friends were aware of.

Sneaking away from the rest of team human, I made my way to an isolated area before taking out and egg shaped gem. It was glowing bright yellow. Holding it up in both hands I my little amount of spark into it and the gem soon glow to maximum strength, encasing me in a bright golden light.

I closed my eyes as the light burned away at my clothes, ribbons after ribbons tying itself onto me creating a whole new wardrobe. Once the lights disappear I used the magic increase and effortlessly leap onto a tree branch, right above the battle.

I watch with sadness as the wolves were push to the sides as if they were ragdolls. I couldn’t take this much longer. I leap down from my perch, landing gracefully between the witch and the pack. From my peripheral I spotted two trees parallel to each other. Raising both hands to either tree, yellow ribbons began magically interlacing between the trees. Once it was complete a magical barrier made itself visible.

Now that that was taken care of, I turn myself towards the witch. “I really think we should talk this through.”

All the witch did was cackle in my face before reaching into her sleeves. Of course a trick up her sleeves. Why didn’t I think of that? Out from her sleeves she holds up an atheme. “Talking sounds just about right. Here, listen to this.” As soon as she says that she begins a chant of sort, making the dagger in her hand glow mystically. Yeah, not going to happen.

Lifting up either sides of my cape, I closed my eyes and wish for my weapons. Without further command, two percussion lock rifles drop out from within my cape. I pick them both up and aimed them at the witch. “I would rethink that phrase if I were you.”

This stops her and her spell. She stares down at my guns and began to laugh. “And what do you expect to do with those. Your friends’ guns didn’t affect me. What makes you any different?”

“Well you see I’m magical.” Without letting her try to comprehend my words, I aimed my right arm lower and shot out a bright yellow bullet, embedding it into the witch’s thigh. Her howl almost shook the entire forest. Tossing the used gun to the side I took aim with my other in front of her face. “Now are you willing to talk?”

“What the hell is that?!” she yells. “What did you do to me?!”

With harden eyes I responded, “You see that was not what I ask for now is it?” I aim the rifle and shot the bullet pass her ear and into the tree behind her. I toss that gun to the side as a yellow ribbon began emerging from the bullet. It grew in length and width while encircling the witch. Once she was secured tight, I reach my left hand up towards a bright yellow light. Securing my fingers around it the light disperse and left another rifle in my hand. I took aim, this time directly on her forehead. “Now talk?”

At first she seem contempt glaring at me while breathing unevenly. With my magic I tighten the ribbon making it harder for her to breath. “Fine, fine. I’ll tell you. I- I- I am here because I heard of something amongst other witches.”

“There is more of you?” I ask not breaking my concentration.

“For now there isn’t,” she says as she gave me a real creepy smile. “You see covens across the world began talking of an unnatural magical source coming from here. I came to check it out and look at what I found, a magical boy. The first one in over hundreds of years. Once news gets out, witches will be swarming here to obtain this raw magic. Maybe even more than witches, fairies, elves, anything really. You won’t survive long.”

“Well I can tell you that you’re mistaken. I’ll kill you before you can utter a word to any other covens.”

“You’re too late.” As she says this I watch as her atheme fell from her hands, covered in blood. “I sent out a signal to any neighboring coven. They’ll be here, and they’ll be here fast.”

“Well I can definitely take one off my list of enemies.” When she gave me a questioning look, I took a firmer hold on my rifle and shot the old hag in the head leaving a gaping hole as proof of my killing. Once she was dead, all the ribbons unravel before disappearing completely. With a snap of my fingers, my battle gear disappear in a flash of yellow light returning me back to my original clothes.

It wasn’t even a second before I felt arms circling around me, pressing me into a very familiar muscular chest. I placed my hands onto the arms while turning towards the pack. Everybody was staring at me with a strange look in their eyes, all ranging from disbelief to astonish. Even Derek and Boyd usual stoic expression was replace with look of fear and amazement.

“What just happen out there?” Isaac whispers into my ears.

“That’ll take some time to explain,” I replied as I comfortingly placed my hands onto his arms.

“Then explain,” Derek demands as he steps forward, arms cross, face back to its default setting.

“That could take a long time,” I tried to reason. “I don’t even know where to start.”

“How about the beginning,” Peter said as he looks directly into my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles' explanation on everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll just make a quick fic with this.

Once the entire pack was settle into Derek’s loft, everybody zeroed in on me as I snuggled under Isaac’s arm. I had picture this moment billion of times before in my head, but I thought it would happen now. I guess I just wasn’t ready.

“Can I do this another day?” I ask while burrowing my head into my boyfriend’s chest.

I felt a pull on my head. “No, you can explain now. What was that out there?”

Heaving out a sigh, I stared at the ring on my pinky finger. It was a silver band with some ancient inscription engraved into it. In the middle of it was a bright yellow gem stone. It was my spark. Without even realizing it I began speaking.

“I guess it all started a year ago when Deaton confronted me of my spark…”

 

 

* * *

 

 

** (Flashback) **

_“Yo, Deaton!” I exclaimed while entering the vet. I made a quick beeline towards the back when I saw nobody in the waiting area. I found Deaton in the back in the middle of putting away some equipment. “Hey, Deaton, you said you wanted to see me?”_

_“I did,” he confirms before gesturing towards the examination table. “Please have a seat.”_

_I nervously made my way over while observing the vet. “Is something wrong? Did I catch werewolf flu?”_

_With a slight eye roll, he told me, “No Stiles. It’s nothing like that. If anything it’s about your spark.”_

_“What about it? I am performing the exercises you told me to do. I even made a perfect barrier two days ago.”_

_“It’s not that, Stiles. If anything your spark seems to be exceeding expectations. If not over the top.”_

_“What’s that suppose to mean?”_

_“Do you remember what I told you about witches?”_

_“That you were one.”_

_“And…?”_

_“And that they have the powers to manipulate the elements.”_

_“Good.” After he says this he pulls out a jar of seeds. “As a witch I can manipulate the elements as you said to fit my needs.” The seeds soon began to hatch before blooming into small buds. “And as a spark you should be able to amplify the energy you are access to within the time. But you don’t do that, if anything you create your own energy, manipulate that, and amplify it. I’m also worried it can get out of hand.”_

_“How so?” I’m now getting worried. He then gestures for me to the buds. Applying my energy I watch as the buds bloom._

_“With the way your spark is growing you’re creating excess energy, giving off too much for even the little things.” As if to prove his point, the blooms’ stems began thickening, roots stretching out, breaking the glass. By the time I caught myself I already created a mini-tree. “You need to contain that kind of power. If you don’t then you might start attracting unwanted visitors.”_

_“What can I do then?” I ask with slight fear mix in with my tone._

_“Well there is one method I believe we can do. But only if you are sure about.”_

_Thinking of the pros and cons I finally nodded. “Yes, anything to control it.”_

_“Alright, now here is what we do…”_

 

* * *

 

 

 

“And then I put most of my spark into a gem like thing. He also told me the benefits of having most of powers being literally in my own hands. How it is much more easier to control or something like that.”

“Wait, a minute,” Derek spoke up. “You’re telling us that you took your already growing spark and made a ‘sparkgem’?”

“Yes, and with it,” I took off my ring and place it in my palm, “I can control my spark and transform with my own source of magic.”

“Transform as in?” Peter asks me.

I closed my eyes as I concentrated on the ring. It glowed before becoming the egg shape from before. “The ring is just to make carrying it around a lot more easily. This gem though is what gives me full access to my magic.”

“What about what happened earlier? With the cape and the gun trick and the ribbons? And the gun trick?” Braeden asks eyes narrowed.

“Whoa, one at a time,” I chided. “Well the cape just comes with my magical transformation. The guns are just something from my dad I guess. When I was little I always wanted to be a police officer like my dad, I guess that comes from that.”

“And the ribbons?” Allison asks.

Now that was a sore subject. “The ribbons- um- it’s from my mother. She left her lucky ribbon with me so that I can always remember her. I guess you can say my magic runs along with the many ties I hold with my friends and family.”

It soon becomes silent after I mention my dead mother. They must have sent my depression. I couldn’t be in the room any longer. “I think I’m gonna go home. Let you guys take it all in.”

As I got up, Isaac began standing as well. “I’ll come with.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I want to.”

With a smile, I let him grab my hand before leading me out of the building and to my jeep. We barely made before I felt something pulse through the air. That doesn’t feel right. I look into my ring and saw the light in the gem still shining. It wasn’t close. Probably a false alarm.

“Hey, Stiles!” I look up at the werewolf. “You don’t mind me staying right?”

“No,” I answer before leaning over the console to kiss him. Turning back to the front I started the car before driving off. Any thought of witches slowly drifting from my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

“So how long have you’ve been in this whole – what did she call it – ‘magical boy business’?” Isaac asks later that night. After we came back to my place, we ordered in pizza and soon went up into my room to just lie down. Right now my head was on his chest while his left arm is around my waist, drawing random pictures. It was nice.

“Not long,” I answered. “It all started about six months ago or something. The overflow of magic was getting out of hand. My sparkgem stores most of it, thanks to Deaton. You know sometimes I really do love that man.”

“But you love me more right?” Isaac pouts.

“Yes, I do, you giant weirdo.” It soon got quiet before I realized something. “Speaking of Deaton, have you seen him anywhere recently?”

“Now that you mention it, I haven’t seen him either,” Isaac said while staring off into space. “In fact Scott and Derek said something about Deaton texting them about the witch from earlier. Scott even had to hold down vet for the past week.”

“Curious…” Holding up my left hand Isaac and I stared as the once bright crystal ignite with a bright sparkling flickering. Something is upsetting the flow of magic in the area. Tapping into my core I felt something familiar. Or someone.

Ripping myself from my boyfriend’s hold I grab my coat before leaving my room. Feeling Isaac following I began explaining my weird behavior. “I think I know who had tip off that witch to my whereabouts? In fact I think I know who is behind is behind all of this?”

“Who is it? In fact, where are we going?” Isaac asks. The moment we step out of the house I turn to the tall blond.

“I need you to get the others. I think I might need their help to take out the True Witch,” I explain.

“What? Who’s this True Witch?”

“It’s Deaton. He wants my magic.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

** (Flashback) **

_The creature in front of me tries to reach out and attack me, but my ribbons manage to keep a tight hold onto the fury. The pack had been trying to fight this thing for the past four days, but they couldn’t handle its power. Which was why Deaton had me do it. He explained to me that my newly develop powers can destroy even the toughest of creatures, even if they were already dead._

_“Good, Stiles,” I heard Deaton’s voice. He taught me how to communicate telepathically as well. “Now you know what to do.”_

_Raising the right side of my dark yellow cape, golden light appears before my rifle drop out from underneath it, impaling itself into the ground. Grabbing my end, I pointed the gun directly at the creatures face. “Why am I doing this again?”_

_“Because of your magic,” came the doctor’s voice. “Creatures like this fury are vengeful things. Despite that though, they collect souls, and if they are lucky, magic as well. This fury must’ve sensed your growing magic to begin with. Stiles you have to learn to keep your magic in check. If not then something worse could come from all of this.”_

_“Like what?” I ask while taking my aim once more._

_“The True Witch.”_

_I didn’t know why but that name brought shivers down my spine. I didn’t even notice that I pulled the trigger on the rifle._

_“If you’re not careful the True Witch can manipulate you into handing over your magic to her. Do you trust me, Stiles?”_

_“O- of course.” I didn’t know why I stuttered. “Hey, Deaton, can we stop these random fights? I need to rest every now and then.”_

_“No, not until I know you can handle yourself. Do you want to be defenseless, Stiles?”_

_“No, I don’t.”_

_“Then try harder. Next time it won’t be a fury.”_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

I can’t believe it. He bluntly gave away that he was the True Witch. He sent out that fury, and probably everything else that I had to fight alone. Why though?

With that in mind I ran into the preserve while taking off my ring. Once it turns into the gem, I focus my powers into it and let the light consume me. Months of doing it I didn’t let the transformation affect me.

Feeling more empowered I jump up high onto one of the many tall trees. I look around until I saw what appears to be a fire in the distance. What are you planning, Deaton? Without a further thought I jump from tree to tree, getting closer to the light in the distance. By the time I got there, I found Deaton standing on what appeared to be a tree stump while a ring of fire encircles it.

Using my magic I enhance my eyesight and saw that Deaton was holding onto a small sphere-like object with a needle coming from the bottom. On the top stems out a little rose-like ornament. The thing in general was black with an even darker aura.

I didn’t know how long I was up there up but Deaton was able to notice me. “I’ve been expecting you, Mr. Stilinski.” Turning his head up he continues. “I knew you would make it.”

Without the need to be discreet, I jump from my perch and landed on my feet. Taking off my little beret, I swung it around me, making multiples of rifles drop out from inside it. Placing it back on my head, I grab the first to two I could reach before directing them at the man in front of me.

“So it was really you this whole time, Deaton. Or should I say, True Witch,” I said as I place a firmer hold on my rifles.

“Oh, don’t feel sad. I was going to tell you, eventually,” the doctor said with a wicked grin playing on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I'm choosing to end this short fic...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now is the time to fight it out. Magical Boy Stiles vs. The True Witch Deaton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So fight scenes aren't my thing, but I'm trying. Tell me what you think.

*BANG!**BANG!**BANG!*

For the past ten minutes or so I was trying everything in my power to take down Deaton on my own. However he seems to always be two steps ahead of me. I threw down another rifle when I caught sight of the pack coming out of the clearing. Feeling a hand on my arm I turn my head and saw Scott and Derek staring over me.

I turn back around to catch a glimpse of Deaton’s surprise, but it didn’t last long. Watching Braeden and Allison positioning their guns, and the betas morphing into wolves, I took my cue and brandish one particularly long rifle. Taking aim I ask Deaton, “Give up?”

“Not a chance.”

With a further ado, Deaton waved an arm up, creating a gust of wind from nowhere. I managed to tie myself down with magical ribbons while the rest were blown back by the surprised. Thrusting my hand back I managed to create a series of ribbons, catching everybody before they could fly out of the woods.

Taking a hold of my gun again I took a direct shot at his risen hand. The bullet managed to go right through Deaton’s hand making a hole. This got the once good doctor to stop his magic. As he went to inspect his hand I made a quick dash at him.

Deaton look up when he sensed me getting closer. Raising his once damaged hand Deaton cupped his hand and raised it up slowly bringing up four pitch black roses with thorny stems. All of them came together to form two giant deform looking scissors. I made a quick leap over them while creating a ribbon attach to a high tree branch. Grabbing on I swung toward the True Witch while yelling to the others, “You guys get the scissors-minions. I’ll take care of Deaton.”

I heard a brief, “How the hell are we supposed to do that?!” from Jackson before I set my sight back on the witch.

I saw him create another scissor, but this one was a lot larger in size. He drew it back before throwing it straight towards me. I let go mid-swing as the scissor cut through my rope. As I was free falling I spread out my hands creating a series of rifles in front of me, all shooting out a bullet at the same time.

Deaton waves his hand to the side knocking all of the bullets of course. As I landed he asks me with a demonic-like voice, “That’s all you really got?”

“I’m just getting started,” I said as I made more rifles appear. With slicing motion with my left hand they all set off. Deaton is full of surprises apparently. He took a leap and managed to jump out of the way. Watching him soar in the air, I knew he was attempting to escape. Not a chance.

I shot my arms out making a glowing yellow ribbon appear out of thin air. It soon tied itself to the witch’s foot. By then he managed to disappear from sight.

I turn back to the group when I heard some struggling. What I saw was the hunter and assassin holding down one minion while the werewolves were on the other one. I took out two revolvers with the same design as my rifles. I aimed them at the scissors and blast them with one shot each, destroying them into oblivion.

As the others turn to me I look back down at my hand. The ribbon appeared again. I began to feel the pull of it. Deaton’s on the move. I look back to the pack and said, “The True Witch is on the move. We need to move.”

“Did you just say ‘we’?” Braedan asks. “We were just giving our hundred percent, and we barely made a dent! And you just like what scared off Deaton _and_ take out two of those things!” She was definitely not happy. “What makes you think we can take out Deaton?”

“I don’t need you taking out Deaton. I need you to distract him.” Turning towards my ribbon, I told them, “Follow me. And when we find Deaton, give him everything you got.”

Without further explanation, I leapt up and followed my ribbon.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Soon,” Deaton said as he held his dark bauble in his hand. “Once Stiles tires himself out I will take every bit of magic he is worth.”

“I think you should reconsider that idea.” Looking over his shoulder, he found the pack emerging from between the trees. All of them were ready this time, guns and claws at the ready. Derek took the lead and said, “Stop this now, Deaton. This isn’t you.”

This just got the True Witch to laugh. “Oh, you really think I became this over night. Well let me break it to you.” He began making his way towards the pack. This made them all tense in their stances. “I am not who you think I am.”

“Really, didn’t really get that with everything going on,” Erica scoffs. Deaton just raised an arm and a thorny rose emerged from the ground, wrapping itself around the blonde wolf. Isaac and Boyd tried everything they could to break its hold on the girl.

“Now as I was saying before little-miss-all-that interrupted. I was a witch from the start. In fact I’m not of the time. I came during the time of the witch trials in England. I was actually chased out by a bunch of young adults calling themselves Magical Children. They were boys and girls who designated themselves to wipe out witches – beings that draw power from despair and destruction. My parents were witched. They got killed, which in turn was what made me one. Since then I swore revenge on those who killed my parents.

“I soon found out about how these Magical boys and girls came to be. They contained a certain type of magic that opposes that of a witch. While we feed on despair, they spread hope. Some would even say they ‘spark’ hope, hence the name spark. Because of their actions though I became one powerful witch, destroying the bonds between the Magical Children community and exhausting them of their magic.”

Walking over to a large clearing he looks up into the clear sky at the full moon. “I thought I destroyed all of them when I came here to Beacon Hill. Then there was this magic here that was too great. I soon stumbled upon Claudia Stilinski. I made quick work with her. I drew her to madness before she killed herself. It wasn’t until later that I found out the magic was actually coming from Stiles that I knew I made a mistake. It was fine though when he came to me. I only trained him into his powers so that I can exhaust him as well. What I forgot were his meddlesome friends. I should’ve took you guys out first before he became suspicious.”

Without any warning he warped the environment around them. The sky turn into one filled with fake stars and smoky colors. The ground looks like different type of fabrics were stitch together. The trees were replaced by odd architecture.

With a flick of his hands more thorny rose vines began erupting from the ground tying up all of the pack members. “Welcome to my Labyrinth. Don’t worry when I’m done with you, you won’t feel a thing.”

“I don’t think so.”

Jumping out from behind an unusual structure, I finally made my appearance. I can’t believe what I had heard. He killed my mother. He was going to kill my friends. He was planning on taking my magic. I wasn’t going to take this without destroying him first.

Lifting my cape once again I created another series of rifled muskets. I took nonstop shots with every gun I picked up while tears ran out of my eyes. This man destroyed my family. He was going to destroy my new family. He was no man. He was a true witch. He is the True Witch.

The moment I ran out of guns, I jump into the air and created over a hundred of my rifles. On my command, I shot all of them at the man I once thought of as a mentor. By the time the guns finish firing. I landed on my feet and watch as all of the bullets zeroing in on the man. Most of the bullets missed. Some of them grazed him while a good handful actually came into direct contact with him.

All Deaton did though was shake it off with a scoff. “You really think you can take me out just like that? You really have no idea you are dealing with.” Without another word, he made vines rise up from beneath me, tying me up. He then literally flew up to me with one of his large menacing scissor. Without anytime time to think, the True Witch stabbed me in the heart. Or more like what should’ve been my heart. The moment the scissor made contact the guy that was supposed to be me erupted into a series of ribbons. This took the pack and Deaton by surprise as the newly made ribbons enveloped Deaton in a vice grip.

As the ends tied themselves to the random structures around the environment, I made my true appearance from behind a misshapen building. With a deep scowl I walk up to the True Witch. “If there’s one thing I have learned from you, it is to never underestimate your opponents.”

“I bet you think you’re so cocky right now, thinking that you got me captured.”

“No,” I told him. “You’re too cocky to think all magical children are the same. Well guess what we are all different. I don’t want to kill you, but I will have to if you make me.”

Turning towards the others I made my over creating multiple ribbons to cut through the tight vines. As they fell from their hold, Allison made a frightful exclamation. “Stiles, watch out.”

Whipping around I saw a gigantic scissor coming my way. Within the blink of an eye, I whip my right hand left and right, up and down, creating a long ribbon closing the snapping scissor shut before impaling it into the ground. Jumping over it I untied the worn out ribbon around my neck, my mom’s.

Encasing it with my magic I spun it around making it longer. I kept going until it was the appropriate length. With a flick of my wrist the ribbon tightens and glowed making an enormous canon-like version of my percussion-lock rifled musket.

Closing my left eye, I took my aim at the tied up witch. “Goodbye, Deaton,” I whispered. With my hand on the trigger I took my only shot and everybody watch as a bright yellow bullet closed in on the True Witch. The moment it made impact the bullet blew up and spread out the entire area, erasing every trace of the True Witch’s Labyrinth.

Landing back on my feet, I slowly walk up to where the man once stood and found his bauble sitting standing there by its needle. I pick it up and stared at the little rose at the top.

“Is it over?” I heard Scott asks while they all walk over to me.

With a shake of my head, tears began to fall from my eyes again. Throwing the grief seed away, I materialized one last musket from thin air before shooting at the thing flying away. Dematerializing my gun and my outfit, I began walking away with tears still falling. “Now it’s over,” I whispered finally.


	5. Chapter 5

Sitting on my bed I ignored the constant ringing from my phone. Choosing to leave it there, I stood up and made my way out to my jeep. Getting in it I started it up and drove off to my secret spot. It was in a different part of the preserve. It didn’t take long before I got to the creek in the middle of the preserve. I got out of the jeep before walking out towards a fallen tree and sitting down.

I can’t believe it. After all of this time, Deaton was just using me to for what? Revenge? God, why am I still here? Taking off my ring, I changed it from its dormant form. I stared at the brightly glowing yellow egg for a while before grasping it in a firmer hold.

Hearing a trig snap behind me, I turn quickly to see Scott walking over. I relax when I saw him approaching me slowly.

I didn’t speak until he was five feet away from me. “Why are you here? I thought my not-answering-phone strategy had greatly implied that I don’t want to talk to anybody.”

“Yeah, I know,” he says casually as he got even closer. “I just know that since I had grown up with you, I got some of your stubbornness to not let things go. Especially if it involves my friends somehow.”

By the time we were less than a feet apart, he place an arm around me and guided us to sit down. We stared off into the lake as I clutch the gem in my hand. “What do I do?”

“Whatever you think is for the best.”

“Wow, thanks,” I said sarcastically.

“No, I’m serious,” he says as he turns to me. “You always told me to do what I think was best before, and look at where that got me. A group of amazing friends as well as a great family. I’m no longer the asthma boy who couldn’t defend himself anymore. I became a werewolf, and yet you never once left my side. So I think it’s time I return the favor. Whatever you decide, I’ll always be here. Throw it or not, you’ll always be Stiles to me.”

Staring at him in astonishment, I ask, “How did you know I was going to do that?”

“I’m your best friend, of course I would know these things.”

I smiled a little at that. “So you wouldn’t really care whether or not I throw away my spark into the bottom of this lake.”

“You’re still my brother.”

“And you’re mine.”

Looking back down at the twinkling gem, I watch as image appeared from inside. They were faces of my loved ones. Dad, Scott, Lydia, Allison, Derek, Isaac, Erica, Boyd – heck even Jackson and Peter’s faces appeared. Smiling at their smiling faces, I held the gem closer toward my heart.

Turning my head back to the crooked jaw boy, I told him, “I think I’ll be fine for now. Thanks for being here for me.”

“Always.”

Walking back to my car we turn back to watch the sun set in the distance before taking our leave, this time with a lighter feeling in my heart.


End file.
